Akaikori and Emerald Dùbhghlas
by Black Dragon Valkyrie
Summary: Two sisters move to Japan before the dark tournament, what happens when they're not human and meet the Spirit Detectives? A Yusuke X OC and Kurama X OC
1. Meet the Dubhghlas family

Chapter 1: Meet the Dùbhghlas family

OCs belong to ME and parts of the story not from anime, also mine, and would like to keep it that way! ENJOY!

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

Story notes:

~…~ = thoughts

"…" = speaking

_"blah, blah blah,"_= singing

* * *

_"I asked her if she'd marry me, she'd said it could never be_

_For she had got another and he was far at sea_

_She said that she would wait for him and true she would remain_

_'Til he returned for his Creole girl from the Lakes of Pontchartrain_

_So fair thee well me bonny o' girl I never see no more_

_But I'll ne'er forget your kindness and the cottage by the shore_

_And at each social gathering a flowin' glass I'll raise_

_And drink a health to me Creole girl from the Lakes of Pontchartrain."_

…

I sighed as the music for the song slowed and finished. The music from the 'Celtic Wonder' CD just soothed me and reminded me of my old home back in the Scotland Highlands; Thurso, Scotland to be specific. Well, my father had originally moved me from there 5 years ago when he moved us to America. Now we had moved to Japan, but in those five years, I had gained a 'twin' sister. She's really a good friend of mine that I met when we lived in the U.S.A. but her parents had died in a mysterious fire that was never solved. Being her best friend, I convinced my father to adopt her, now she's my AWESOME twin sister!

We both just turned 16 years old and stand at 5`6.

My twin's name is Emerald Dùbhghlas (she took on my last name when she was adopted). She's a petite girl with long white hair that comes down to halfway down her thighs, bright green eyes, and pale skin. Me on the other hand, I have dark blue/black hair, but I do have white streaks in my bangs that I do keep dyeing to hide, a mix of tan and pale skin, and crimson red eyes.

Also, my name is Akaikori Dùbhghlas.

Right now the three of us, me, Emerald, and father, are in our new three floor home in Japan. Emerald and I got third floor rooms that are right next to each other. Father had a room on second floor, mostly cause there's only two rooms on third floor, but also so he didn't have to listen to us giggling and talking. Well, Emerald will giggle; me, not really. We're pretty much unpacking as much as we could today because dad starts working tomorrow and we start school too.

Well most of us are unpacking, except,

"Sissy! I'm so bored!" Emerald complained after she jumped on my back for the fifth time today. I was honestly expecting it, so I hadn't stumbled this time.

I let out a deep sigh, "Then go finish unpacking and setting up your room."

"But I'm already done." ALREADY?! We've only been in the house for three hours!

"Then why don't you help dad unpack the living room?"

"Because the movers already set it up and dad had just told me to just set up my room."

What?! That's not what I heard when he told me to help bring boxes in. He always makes me lift the heavy stuff. Darn you dad! "Fine. You can help me with mine."

She brightened as she jumped off my back. "Ok! First, let's get some tunes going!" Then she speed out of the room, but came back two seconds later with a CD case. She went over to my black and blue CD player that sat on my desk and changed the CDs. After setting it to start playing, I heard 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction coming out of the speakers.

For the next two and a half hours we unpacked and got most of my room set up, I probably had two or three boxes of stuff left when dad came in. His real name is Iain Dùbhghlas, and looks like he just hit his thirties. His short fire hydrate red hair and deep ocean blue eyes led everyone to believe that he had adopted the both of us, but he's my biological dad, only Emerald was adopted. His skin is a tan and pale mix like mine, only a shade darker, and he towers over us at 6`8.

He gave us both a bright smile, "How are my two little ones?"

"Awesome!" Emerald cheered happily as she bounced over to him and hugged him around the waist like a koala bear. I rolled my eyes but smiled at her silliness and stood up to walk over and hug him too.

"Tired, but good."

"Well, that I expected. And you two might want to head to bed now, first day of school tomorrow."

"Ditto for you, except you go to work." Dad works as a both a policeman and is an author, he writes murder mysteries and supernatural romance novels.

Dad ruffled my hair. "Always looking out for everyone."

I smiled. "I have to. Or else you'd just be eating cold pizza, rice dishes, and take-out every night."

He laughed. "True, but you can never get sick of pizza right?"

"Right!" Emerald giggled before she let go of dad to tackle hug me, then went to her room to likely just flop on her bed and crash. Dad and I laughed at sis's behavior.

Then I looked back up at him, "What school are we going to this time?"

He looked at me dead serious. "Meiou High School."

My jaw almost dropped at that, WHAT?! Meiou High School, as I've found out over the internet on the plane ride here, was the most prestigious school in this city! But then again, dad always tried to get the best for us, schools sadly count in that department. I let out a sigh as I looked off to the side.

"Ok."

Dad ruffled my hair again, then hugged me and said good night before heading out to go down to his room. "Your uniforms will be laid out in the morning!"

Ugh, uniforms… GREAT! All I'm going to say is that me and Emerald both have had bad past experiences with uniforms. Don't ask. I shook the thought out of my mind as I headed over to sis's room to make sure she actually made it into bed this time, and didn't just flop on the floor and call it good.

I found her lying flat on her stomach, on her bed thankfully, with her face turned to one side so she could still breathe air. Her light was still on though, and she was still in her sweaty clothes she'd been in all day. I rolled my eyes at her laziness before getting a nightgown out of her drawer and quickly but carefully changing her clothes and laying her on her back, then I pulled her bed's sheet and comforter over her and made a mental note to make sure she showers in the morning. Then I turned to walk out the door and had just turned off the light when I stopped and turned to look back at her, knowing I had forgotten something. I sighed before I walked back over, brushed her bangs out of her face and gave her a sisterly kiss on the forehead. She smiled in her sleep then rolled onto her side to curl a little bit in her bed. I smiled at her innocent looking appearance before walking back out of the room, this time quietly closing the door behind me.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

I let my towel hang around my neck as I glared down at the supposed 'uniform' I was required to wear for my new school. It was a monstrosity horror for two reasons:

A). whoever created the design for the girls' school uniforms is a total PREVERT! Cause the skirt is WAY too short and the blouse is so fucking low cut that no guy is NOT going to look down any big chested girl's shirt who wears this. And

B). it's HOT PINK!

I have never in my entire life, been a pink person. So what did I do in this situation? I ditched the uniform, went to my closet and got dressed into something I was definitely more comfortable in. A pair of black pants, a red long sleeved shirt that wasn't quite as low cut as the uniform blouse, black/red/white dual Nikes and my normal silver Celtic cross the hangs on a black collar around my neck, it has what looks to be a sapphire blue stone imbedded in the middle. I stood in front of my mirror for two seconds to make sure I got all the strands of hair as I was pulling it back into a ponytail. My bright crimson irises always made normal kids afraid of me, my attitude didn't exactly help either.

Emerald met me downstairs, she also decided not to wear the uniform and was instead in a green shirt that had the golden-yellow Legend of Zelda symbol on it, a blue and green skirt that went down to her knees, and blue flats that had a little bit of gold and green sparkles on them. We both decided to quickly head to school before dad came out and caught us not in uniform, grabbed our prepared lunches off the counter and speed out the door like flashes of lightening.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

We made it to school and found our homeroom class alright, though we were two minutes late.

We stood outside our supposed homeroom and I knocked on the door. A few moments later, a Japanese woman in her mid-forties opened the door. She had long chocolate brown hair and matching eyes, dressed in a cranberry dress suit and stood at 5`4.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking up at us slightly.

I quickly spoke up. "Yes, we're the new transfer students and we're here for homeroom."

The information seemed to quickly click in the woman's mind. She stepped aside to let us in. "It's an honor to meet you. Please, do come in."

We quickly did as told and now stood in the front of the room where everyone in the class could see us. Most seemed to be sizing us up, probably cause we weren't in uniform. But I didn't like all the lustful stares most of the boys were casting to my sister, it always pissed me off to no end. I say most, because there was one in particular that wasn't; he had long red hair, jungle green eyes, and he had slightly feminine features, his eyes held simple curiosity as he looked at the both of us.

That's the emotion I had expect to see in all honesty.

The teacher regained my attention when she told the class to quiet down. "Today, we have two transfer students joining us. Please introduce yourselves, ladies."

Emerald gave a small smile and waved to the class. "Hello. I'm Emerald Dùbhghlas and I'm excited to meet you all." Several boys got hearts in their eyes and I felt my temper rising again. Then their gazes shifted to me and I let out a bored sigh.

"I'm her **sister** Akaikori Dùbhghlas, but I don't mind being called Hi-san (1)." Now most of the entire class sat back, away from me, just the way I like it; that is everyone but the redhead. I got an odd feeling from him, but I dismissed it and took a seat in one of the two empty desks available. One was right beside the redhead, which Emerald sat in, then I took the one that was directly behind my sister.

The redhead introduced himself as Shuichi Minamino, he was polite and Emerald seemed to blush a bit when she shook his hand. He seemed okay to me, so I wasn't really bothered by him and just rested my head on my arms as the teacher started today's lessons.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Damn, if I had known lunch period was this long I probably would of brought a book with me, I thought as I rested my arms behind my head as I was resting up in a tree inside the school grounds. I guess you could say I was about to take a nap when a particular sound reached my sensitive ears, the sound of a specific girl, crying. My eyes instantly snapped open and I jumped down from the tree, surprising a few students who had been walking by, and sprinted towards the sound. I rounded a corner of the building to find something that drove my anger and temper into the danger zone.

Emerald was against the wall, part of her shirt was torn and it looked like someone dumped chocolate milk on her head. So her hair was a little matted down, her eyes were red, wet, and puffy and her lips looked a little swollen. Trapping her against the brick wall was three of our classmates, two dumb looking boys and one girl. What reached my ears did not help the situation at all.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, slut? This is my school and no one gets near my Shuichi-sama. I don't give a shit about who you are, but if you want to keep that face of yours in one piece, you better follow my rules." The chick had long glossy black hair that reached halfway down her back, plastic grey eyes and seemed to be as big as a twig. She was flat chested compared to the full size C-cups on Emerald and me, and wore more make-up than humans **ever** should in all honestly. The two boys were dark-haired and dark eyed, and dressed in the male version of the school uniform, but I didn't really pay more attention to their appearance because they each pulled a switch blade and started to inch closer towards my sister.

Oh, trust me when I say my temper definitely snapped.

My natural super-speed helped me appear in front of the blades fast enough to kick one boy square in the chest and sent him a few feet along the ground until his head made contact with the cement and knocked his ass out. But I also managed to block the other's blade so that it only ever so slightly grazed my left arm. I heard Emerald gasp and the bitch-chick cursed and started to run for it. I grabbed the second guy by his uniform jacket and threw him so his head collided with the wall hard enough to at least knock him out. Quickly appearing in front of bitch-queen again I slammed my fist into the wall to block her path. She stopped barely half a foot away.

"Touch or threaten my sister again." I growled out as I know my irises glowed in anger. "I'll make you regret the **VERY** day you were born."

Her eyes widened in terror as her grey eyes met my blood crimson ones. "D-demon!" she shrieked in horror.

I smirked, revealing my sharp pointed fangs; but said nothing as I watched the blood drain from her face. Then she fainted and fell to the ground, I was satisfied with that.

Emerald ran over and examined my arm, then carefully wrapped it in a bandage to keep out infection, good thing she always carries some with her. She did lightly scowled me about knocking out those boys so roughly, but did thank me for helping her as we walked away from the scene when the lunch bell rang. But what was left behind was a very dark scorch mark in the wall and a little ice on the ground that wouldn't melt away until two days later.

Needless to say, I helped Emerald get cleaned up and gave her my baggy blue sweatshirt that I had stuffed down in my bag before heading back to class. From today on, the school would know Emerald as Cheerful Beauty and me as Fire Demon.

They also now definitely know that we're 'twin' sisters.

* * *

(1) Hi = means fire in Japanese.

Hope I did well! X)

Read and review please!


	2. Confusing Pasts and Unexpected Present

Chapter 2: Confusing Pasts and an Unexpected Present

...

Story notes:

~…~ = telepathic speaking

"…" = speaking

"blah, blah blah,"= singing

* * *

**_6 months later…_**

I let out a large yawn before standing up, school had just let for the day and I honestly couldn't wait to go home. Dad promised to take us out to dinner tonight and we got to choose where to go. Somehow Emerald had gotten me excited about it this morning.

Speak of the devil, and she'll bounce over and jump on your back, sending you to facepalm the floor.

"**MOTHER OF HADES!** Warn a girl, would ya Emerald?!"

She giggled. "Sorry, but you look so cute when you're surprised."

I felt a tick mark on the back of my head. "Emerald. GET OFF!"

She did, but instantly pulled me back up to my feet unexpectedly. "Come on sis! I wanna beat dad home today!" I managed to regain my balance and my head stopped spinning before she grabbed my collar and proceeded to drag me at a fast sprint out the door.

"Hey! I can run on my own, ya know?!"

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o0oO0

_"Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_ You're Lebanese, you're orient_

_ Whether life's disabilities_

_ Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

_ Rejoice and love yourself today_

_ 'cause baby you were born this way_

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,_

_ lesbian, transgendered life,_

_ I'm on the right track baby,_

_ I was born to survive._

_ No matter black, white or beige_

_ Chola or orient made,_

_ I'm on the right track baby,_

_ I was born to be brave._

_ I'm beautiful in my way_

_ 'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_ I'm on the right track, baby_

_ I was born this way_

_ Don't hide yourself in regret_

_ Just love yourself and you're set_

_ I'm on the right track, baby_

_ I was born this way_

_ Oh there ain't no other way_

_ Baby I was born this way_

_ Baby I was born this way_

_ Oh there ain't no other way_

_ Baby I was born this way_

_ I'm on the right track, baby_

_ I was born this way_

_I was born this way, hey!_

_ I was born this way, hey!_

_ I'm on the right track, baby_

_ I was born this way, hey!_

_ I was born this way, hey!_

_ I was born this way, hey!_

_ I'm on the right track, baby_

_ I was born this way, hey!_

_ Same DNA, but born this way._

_ Same DNA, but born this way."_

As the music faded into the background, the restaurant was dominated by chatter once again. Emerald today was wearing a violet shirt with a black and violet skirt, and white and violet tennis shoes. I have been wearing a white sleeveless shirt, dark blue jeans, my black/red/white dual Nikes, and a faded blue jeans jacket throughout the entire day.

When we had gotten home after the first day, we explained why we didn't wear the uniforms. Dad actually took it better than I thought and even made a request with our principle to let us continue to not wear the uniforms. It was okayed, as long as we dressed appropriately for a school environment.

As Emerald had reminded me earlier today, dad had taken us out to dinner, to Kohmen Ramen!

Our mouths had probably watered the entire time we waited for our food; course, we had to listen to a hopeless human waitress attempt to flirt with dad, again! Grr! they can be so annoying, not to mention they try **WAY** too hard, I'm pretty sure it's obvious to everyone around us. She might as well have been running around topless for all I cared. Granted, what woman wouldn't drool over a sexy policeman that's the definition of tall, dark and sexy? And only looks to be 32 at most?

Dumb question, NONE!

Technically, me and Emerald don't count because we're his daughters and we're used to it. Dad hasn't really been paying attention to the waitress' flirting and was really looking outside the window with a slightly bored expression, most likely caused by the annoying woman. But his eyes held a different emotion, kind of like he was having an inner war with himself over something.

Emerald seemed to notice too and set her second bowl of ramen down; Hey! We're demons and we have BIG appetites, OKAY?! Hell, usually the three of us'll eat a small buffet ourselves if we're hungry enough.

"Dad?" Emerald piped up. "You ok?"

Dad seemed to snap out of whatever train of thought he was in. the waitress was thankfully gone too.

"Yeah." I added, leaning on my arms as I rested them on the table. "You seem a little… at war with yourself."

He let out a deep sigh before he stood up and pulled his jacket on. "Let me pay for dinner first, then we'll talk outside." We agreed and grabbed our jackets while he paid. Then we walked outside where it was a little breezy with a hint of a chill, but the cold never really affected me. My sister and I followed dad in silence until we ended up in the park and he took a seat on one of the many benches; Emerald sat on his left side while I sat on his right.

He looked up at the sky and seemed almost at a loss. "There's something really important I need to tell you girls, something I should of told you long ago." He looked at Emerald first, "You know that your parents were earth elemental demons, but you got more of their healing abilities than their fighting powers. The full extent of your powers, as your parents have told me, you can heal someone a moment from death, but it will knock you out into a death-like sleep until your energy strengthens back up."

Emerald's eyes widen in shock and surprise before she looked down at her hands in her lap. It must be hard to find out that you could do something so great, but you didn't know you could do it when you really needed it. She probably could of saved her parents' lives if she had known then.

When dad's dark eyes slid over to me, I felt a cold shiver go down my back and goosebumps lightly prickled my skin. Oh, man. What exactly could my dad seem so worried about that he looks so dead serious and scary at the same time? "What I'm going to tell you, you may become enraged at me for."

I gave him a 'wha?' look, I'm so confused.

He sighed again and turned so he faced me all the way. "Several centuries ago, I used to live in the demon world. One day, I had happened across a floating frozen mountain and met an ice maiden."

"An ice maiden?" Emerald and I asked in sync as my twin sat on my knees so she was on the same side as me, and dad was facing both of us.

He paused to think about the right words to use. "Ice maidens are female demons that appear human, but have total control over ice and snow. They are very rare and live on a floating frozen mountain which they call their island, and have a private society separated from the rest. Men are forbidden in their society, but it's possible for them to give birth to a girl every few centuries. I'm saying this because I meet and fell in love with one."

You could tell Emerald's eyes were bigger than her head, but my crimson irises narrowed on my father. What's he getting at?

"But what happened is that we had a child, a boy; which as I just said, men are forbidden among them. The male children especially because while all girls born among them are ice apparitions, the boys are born fire apparitions" my eyes definitely widened, but my mind was blank so I couldn't ask anything before he continued. "I was far away when this happened, but the day our son was born, the elders of their society had him thrown off the edge of the cliff onto the sea." Both Emerald and I gasped in horror, why would they do such a cruel thing to a **newborn child?!**

"When I saw my wife again, she told me what happened and I was furious. I almost burned the whole island down to the ocean, but what stopped me was the fact that they were her family and all she ever knew. So I swallowed my fury and left for several hundred years to rid of my anger. But the next time I saw her, I shortly ended up with a child I raised here in the human world, away from their cruelty, for the past sixteen years. Our second child was a baby girl that was named Akaikori."

I froze solid stiff as the information processed in my mind. I knew for a fact that father was a fire dragon, so that easily explained my fire powers, but my name was the same, I can control ice to a somewhat degree, and I've been around for **16 years!** An animalistic growl started deep in my throat, and it apparently sounded angry and loud enough to make Emerald jump a little than fall off my lap in fright. My jaw clenched tight and my teeth ground together as stood up, my hands curled into fists in my jeans and knuckles white.

My voice was the most harsh and bitter sounding it hard ever been. "**Why the fucking hell are you just telling me this now?!**"

Emerald looked a little scared now and it triggered my protective-sister-ness. I helped her up and hugged her to try and calm her down. Father on the other hand, seemed to take my anger outburst head-on and didn't budge or back down. After I got Emerald calmed down and she sat down on the bench, I crossed my arms over my chest and my hands scratched my skin a bit as they curled into fists as I turned to face dad with a determined look.

After a tense silence for a short while, dad let out a deep sigh and started to reach for something that was in the breast pocket of his army green dress shirt. "Because I've only recently found out that the boy is still alive." Then out of his pocket, he pulled out a small photograph and handed it to me. It was a photo of a boy that looks about my age with gravity defying black/dark blue hair, white streaks in the bangs which formed a starburst (which is what mine do), mix of tan and pale skin, and blood crimson eyes. All of these traits were almost an exact reflection of my own; I say almost because my hair doesn't defy gravity, though it is a bit spiky.

"His name is Hiei Jaganshi. And personally, I think you two would get along just fine."

Hiei Jaganshi.

A single tear ran down my cheek and dripped off my jawline before it solidified into a stone the size of a medium pearl and was a swirling blood red color. It made a soft pitter-patter sound when it hit the ground before I quickly picked up and shoved it in my pocket. Turning swiftly on my heel, I gingerly folded the photo before putting it in a secret pocket inside my shirt; then used my super-speed to disappear in a flash, out of sight.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

"Please don't stop the, please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music"

After the music stopped, I stood from my position on the floor and grabbed the small sweat towel that was lying by my stuff currently. I had been dancing for about four hours now. I dance to not only have fun and throw down some moves, but also to help relieve stress and overwhelming emotions. After finding out I had a centuries older brother; yeah, my emotions just went all over the place in the crazy emotional rollercoaster.

I've been dancing all my life and it's really one of my passions, but I guess you could say I have a major case of stage fright. I never really dance while someone's watching, ok? I had caught my sister watching me once and I had stumbled in the middle of a major and complicated move, and I ended up with both legs bandaged up for two months! And this was after father got a healer to stop the crazy bleeding and pain.

Speaking of my sister, my ears caught her footsteps approaching the door, so I stopped the boom box, pulled the CD out and started to pull on my sweatpants and sweat shirt over my black dance suit. It's like a ballot leotard but it looks like skin tight short-shorts were sewn to it.

The white haired girl walked in when I was just about done packing up my clothes into my bag that I had on earlier and everything else I had brought.

"Sis?"

"What?" I growled out harshly, though I hadn't meant to. I was still a bit frustrated from earlier.

In the reflection to the dance studio mirror wall, I saw her swallow nervously; cause she could probably tell I was a bit fizzed still. But she opened her mouth and said loud enough for me to hear. "Dad wanted me to tell you that he's going to take us to the Dark Tournament this year."

Ah, the Dark Tournament. For rich bastard humans with great influence in the criminal underworld and ruthless demons eager to make or watch others die pointlessly. We've both been twice; Iain, dad, had been many times, more than we've been alive. I let out a 'don't fucking care' sigh.

"So what?"

She seemed a little hesitant before she replied. "He thought you might be especially interested in this year… …because he says Hiei will be on this year's guest team."

I said nothing as I spun around and stared at her, my bag slipped off my shoulder and hit the floor with a loud and echoing thunk. I could never remember a time previously before now, when I fell to my hands and knees and cried in joy so hard.

* * *

Please read and review please!

and thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love ya all! XD

stay tuned for the next chapter my peeps!


End file.
